Your Mother Is A Very Brave Woman
by Madances
Summary: trying to explain to the family, first of three stories, others are 'Lee, the Protector' and "Yes, Mother'


Your Mother Is A Very Brave Woman

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions and I claim no ownership of them and make no money from them. The story is mine.

Rating: G

Timing: after Spies In The Neighborhood

Summary: trying to explain to the family, first of three, others are 'Lee, the Protector' and "Yes, Mother'

Feedback: Yes, all feedback is welcome and appreciated.

"Can we debrief tomorrow, Billy? There are a lot of witnesses to talk to, the neighborhood watch to start with," Lee suggested.

"I think that is a good idea. You can find out if we need to debrief the boys and Mrs. West," agreed the section chief.

Phillip ran up to the two men, "Mom, Grandma and Jamie have headed home, Lee."

Scarecrow put an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulled him close and ruffled his hair. "Phillip, say hello to Mr. Melrose."

"Hello, sir."

"Billy, this is Phillip King, our older son."

"Nice to meet you , Phillip." They shook hands.

"We will see you in the morning. Let's go, Sport."

Phillip walked proudly at Lee's side to the 'vette hoping his friends would see it. He shouted and waved to them as he was being driven away. "Why were you chasing that guy?" asked the excited teen.

Lee smiled at him and said, "we will talk about it when we get home."

Everyone sat around the breakfast table, "Your mother is a very brave, very smart woman," stated Lee.

"Girls aren't brave, boys are brave," protested Jamie.

"Some boys are brave and some girls are brave. Your mother is the bravest person I have ever known," he said.

"Oh, Lee," Amanda objected.

"It's true," he insisted.

"Why do you think she is brave?" asked Phillip.

"I met your mother at the train station in early October '83. I was in trouble, being chased, so I enlisted her to deliver a package for me … It was much more complicated that I knew. Anyway she figured out the clues, rescued me, and flew the chopper."

"She did what?" "How did she rescue you?" "Why were you being chased?"

"She found her way to where I was being held, put sugar in their gas tank, when I was taken to their helicopter she ran up behind the guard and yelled freeze."

"Amanda had a gun?"

"No, she didn't! She pointed her forefingers at him." Lee demonstrated her technique. "I knocked out the surprised guard. She couldn't untie me so she ended up handling the throttle and stick while I worked the petals. She did not have a weapon and she did not have backup. What she did have was guts. We got Mrs. Welch and her cohorts."

"Mrs. Welch? The Colonial Cookery Show?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Why were you being chased?"

"Can't tell you, Sport, national security."

"What else has she done that was brave?"

"She shot a captor in the face with hair spray, we escaped. She stopped an assassin with a camera flash. She is a great at distracting the bad guys, she has a black belt in confusion."

"Has she done other things to save you?"

"Oh, yeah. . She unloaded a pistol so I was not shot. She used a water hose on a windshield so I was not hit by a van. She threw a baseball through a window and the bad guy shot the window instead of me. She made a truce with two KGB agent so she could treat me after I was shot and she treated one of them, also. She hit a couple of men with tree branches. Your mother bluffed a woman holding a gun with a pipe against her back. She shot a pulley on the ceiling and dropped a net over that bad guy. She has used pool balls, her purse, a rolling tool chest and a host of other things to give us the break we need."

"Us?" interjected Dotty.

"She has saved a lot of people over the last few years."

"So over the last few years, my daughter has had amnesia, been captured?" They nodded. "Kidnapped?" They nodded again. "Shot at?"

"Yeah," they said.

She kept her eyes sharply on them. "Drugged? Tied up? Handcuffed? Beaten up?"

"No!" they said together.

" …. and the bravest thing she has done is she keeps coming back."


End file.
